kono_oto_tomarefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapters and Volumes
The following is a list of chapters of the Kono Oto Tomare! manga series written and illustrated by Amyuu Sakura, and the respective volumes in which they are collected in. Individual chapters are released monthly in Shueisha's Jump SQ magazine. To date, 21 tankōbon have been released in Japan. List of Volumes NOTE: English titles are unofficial. There currently is no English release for the manga. Titles are translated by unofficial scanlation group. |Shin'nyū Buin}} * 2: の |Shikaku no Arika}} * 3: らの |Bokura no Nyūbu Dōki}}|pages = 194|characters = Chika Kudo|jp cover = Volume 1 cover.jpg}} |Shinsei Sōkyoku-bu Shidō}} * 5: ないこと|Dekinai Koto}} * 6: めての き|Hajimete no Hibiki}} * 7: い|Sorezore no Omoi}}|pages = 202|characters = Takezo Kurata|jp cover = Volume 2 cover.jpg}} き け らの |Hibiki, Todoke, Bokura no Oto}} * 9: の |Oto no Yukue}} * 10: えない |Mienai Kyōkai-sen}} * 11: られざる の |Shirarezaru Oto no Ha}} * Extra Chapters: **♭1: になるお |Kininaru Otoshigoro}} **♭2: の |Chika no Kyūjitsu}} **♭3: とマメ |Takezō to Mameko}} }} の |Hontō no Riyū}} * 13: * 14: * 15: かい |Mukaikaze}}|pages = 202|characters = Saneyasu Adachi, Kota Mizuhara, Michitaka Sakai|jp cover = Volume 4 cover.jpg}} き さる の |Tsukisasaru Koto no Ne}} * 17: え|Kotae}} * 18: * 19: くて い |Chikakute Tōi Kyori}}|pages = 202|characters = Hiro Kurusu|jp cover = Volume 5 cover.jpg}} * 21: してた |Sagashiteta Oto}} * 22: |Kantō Hōgaku-sai Kaimaku}} * 23: |pages = 199|characters = Chika Kudo, Satowa Hozuki, Takezo Kurata|jp cover = Volume 6 cover.jpg}} * 25: |Ketsudan}} * 26: |Kuon}} * 27: の |Hikari no Oto}} * Extra Chapter: の |Kudō-ke no Nichijō}}|pages = 160|characters = Takezo Kurata, Chika Kudo, Kota Mizuhara, Michitaka Sakai, Saneyasu Adachi, Hiro Kurusu, Satowa Hozuki|jp cover = Volume 7 cover.jpg}} へ|Ippomae e}} * 29: * 30: * 31: の |Futari no Jikan}}|pages = 199|characters = Suzuka Takinami|jp cover = Volume 8 cover.jpg}} の |Oto no Shinjitsu}} * 33: |Saikai}} * 34: |Kage}} * 35: |Sorezore no Ketsui}}|pages = 192|characters = Satowa Hozuki|jp cover = Volume 9 cover.jpg}} も|Tada no Ichido mo}} * 37: |Dōjima Akira}} * 38: |Taiji}} * 39: |Seishunryoku}}|pages = 192|characters = Akira Dojima|jp cover = Volume 10 cover.png}} * 41: と |Imi to Yakuwari}} * 42: * 43: の |Kessen no Asa}}|pages = 204|characters = Takezo Kurata & Chika Kudo|jp cover = Volume 11 cover.jpg}} ！|Zenkoku Yosen Kaimaku!}} * 45: の |Ōja no Kakugo}} * 46: つのパラフレーズ|Mittsu no Parafurēzu}} * 47: は まない|Seishun wa Hohoemanai}}|pages = 204|characters = Kazusa Ootori|jp cover = Volume 12 cover.jpg}} のおと|Sūgaku no Oto}} * 49: のその |Seikai no Sono Saki}} * 50: |Satowa no Oto}} * 51: の |Ongaku no Honshitsu}} |pages = 204|characters = Mio Kanzaki|jp cover = Volume 13 cover.jpg}} |Tenkyu}} * 53: 1/14 * 54: * 55: かしい |Natsukashī Ondo}} |pages = 204|characters = Michitaka Sakai, Saneyasu Adachi, Satowa Hozuki, Chika Kudo, Takezo Kurata, Hiro Kurusu, & Kota Mizuhara|jp cover = Volume 14 cover.jpg}} い |Aoi Ito}} * 57: * 58: |''Nyū Iyā''}} * 59: |''Puruzento''}} |pages = 204|characters = Takezo Kurata & Hiro Kurusu|jp cover = Volume 15 cover.jpg}} しい |Atarashī Kaze}} * 61: の |Futari no Jitsuryoku}} * 62: |Kōhai}} * 63: |Senpai}} |pages = 204|characters = Chika Kudo|jp cover = Volume 16 cover.jpg}} * 65: |Sorezore no Rokudan}} * 66: |''Firu In''}} * 67: もとの |Mimi Moto no Hon'ne}} |pages = 204|characters = Atsumu Yoshinaga|jp cover = Volume 17 cover.jpg}} * 69: |Ichirinka}} * 70: |''Ai''}} * Extra chapter: |pages = 204|characters = Chika Kudo & Satowa Hozuki|jp cover = Volume 18 cover.jpg}} の け|Gasshuku no Makuake}} * 72: |Teitai Zensen}} * 73: * 74: |pages = 204|characters = Natsu Momoya|jp cover = Volume 19 cover.jpg}} |Ichiei Kōtō Gakkō}} * 76: |''Risutāto''}} * 77: * One-shot: 5x100 |pages = 204|characters = Chika Kudo & Takezou Kurata|jp cover = Volume 20 cover.jpg}} かれ ( )|Wakaremichi (Zenpen)}} * 79: かれ ( )|Wakaremichi (Kōhen)}} * 80: り|Hitori to Hitori}} * 81: つの |Mōhitotsu no sentakushi}} * 82: * 83: にしてたこと|Daijinishiteta Koto}} |pages = 196|characters = Natsu Momoya & Michitaka Sakai|jp cover = Volume 21 cover.jpg}} |} Chapters Not Yet in Tankōbon * 84: のち み|Ame Nochi Emi}} * 85: れる |Nemureru Shishi}} * 86: たなる |Aratanaru Michi}} * 87: なき |Otonaki Inazuma}} * 88: の |Tokise no Oto}} References }} Category:Manga